playboy meets playgirl
by pooh bear is mine
Summary: uchiha Sasuke certified playboy and yamanaka Ino known for letting a guy last only in one week. What if this two are engaged? What will happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Playboy meets playgirl**

**Summary-**uchiha Sasuke certified playboy and yamanaka Ino known for letting a guy last only in one week. What if this two are engaged? What will happen?!

Diclaimer- ugh. I don't own Naruto. I own my phone.

Chapter one

**Uchiha Sasuke **woke up. He put on his clothes and fix his hair. Then the American woman woke up by the sounds of Sasuke moving.

"good morning honey." Greeted the girl

"good morning."Sasuke replied still busy fixing his hair.

"why are you leaving now? "asked the woman.

"business."reploed Sasuke and get his coat

"don't forget to call me. "the woman said and hand Sasuke a piece of paper.

"yeah." Replied Sasuke and took the paper.

Soon he went out of the house. Get into his bmw car and drive at a speed of 120.

"hn. I have no intention of calling you. "said sasuke and let the paper fly out.

**Yamanaka Ino** was awaken by a loud thump. She quickly wear her clothes and silently peak outside the door. There she saw the girlfriend of the guy.

"fuck. He lied. This shit."said Ino looking at the guy.

Then the woman started to shout. "HONEY!!!!!! ARE YOU READY FOR OUR PICNIC?! "

"arghhhhhh!!!!! This liar. Now I'm going to teach him a lesson!" said Ino gritting her teeth.

She exit the room and appear to the woman who was busy fixing the kitchen.

"who are you?"asked the woman holding a knife.

"I'm his girlfriend. "said Ino leaning on the wall.

"really?"asked the girl sarcastically.

"Yeah. You ass. What are you doing here? "asked Ino

"I'm his girlfriend freak."said the girl meanly.

"ohhhh hahahahahahha HONEY!!!!!" yelled Ino to wake up the sleeping guy

"what now Ino? 'aslked the guy still a bit sleepy. Not knowing his girlfriend is there infront of him he kissed Ino.

"YOU BASTARD!!!!" yelled the woman. Ino just grinned.

"huh? W-what are you doing here? "asked the guy.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT!!!!!! "yelled the woman that almost the plates were broken.

"sort your stuff scumbag. "said Ino and kick the guy's groin.

Ino started to leave after kicking the guy. Her plan was complete. She get in her bmw and drive out from the noisy house.

**Uchiha Sasuke** entered the coffee shop. He met up with his friends kiba, Naruto. Shino, neji, lee, chouji, Shikamaru.

"Yo teme. " called out Naruto.

"dobe. "stated Sasuke and sat on the chair.

"so what happened to the American?"asked kiba.

"as usual." Said Sasuke.

"sasuke you better settle! "said Naruto.

"what do you know about settling for a woman, dobe? "asked Sasuke sarcastically.

"at least im not a heartbreaker bringing a woman to her house, fucking her and leaving her alone! "stated Naruto proudly.

"shutup. You don't do that cause you don't even have one girlfriend. "said Sasuke.

"arghhhhh!!!! You !" said Naruto madly.

"Sasuke you I know you will find the right woman cause the spirit of youth is gonna help you! " said lee in an exaggerated tone. ( note- ugh I forgot the spirit thingy so yeah I dunno if that's correct. Sorry. :P )

"whatever. "said Sasuke.

"woah woah woah. Here comes sexy ladies. "said kiba looking at the group of women who entered the café.

"sakura-san!!!!!" said lee happily.

"shika. Look temarie's there. "said Naruto whistling.

"I know. I'm not blind. " said Shikamaru.

" wheres Ino? "asked chouji.

" whose Ino? "asked Sasuke.

Then a blonde woman entered the café. She was wearing a black turtle neck dress with no sleeves, high heels and a black purse.

"she's Ino. "said shino.

"and neji sorta like her! "said Naruto making neji blush

Sasuke stare at the woman. He have to admit she's beautiful and sexy.

" Ino's a playgirl. She can make you love her in a day and she can dump you the next day. "said kiba.

"but she's kind you know. "said Shikamaru.

"interesting" said Sasuke as she watched Ino sit on the chair with the group of women who just entered before her.

I suck. I'm sorry )). Anyways. Sorry I didn't let neji speak a word here. Hm….. REVIEW! Lalalallalala sorry if I have lotsa errors. I suck at English ya know since I'm pure Filipino. And oh I need help!!!! Suggest stuff!!!!! And I'll check if your suggestion can make the story more interesting.


	2. engaged

Playboy meets playgirl

Note- tnx for the reviews!!! Hmmm I'll do my best in capitalization thingy :) and grammar.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. I'm innocent :((

Chapter two – engaged

"WHATTTT? " Ino protested

"Dear. If we cooperate with the uchiha company then we will earn more money and besides the uchiha's are a good family." Said Ino's dad

"NO! I'm not getting married in an age of 21! "Protested Ino

"Look our future and your future will be okay if you marry an uchiha. "Said Mrs. Yamanaka.

"DAD! He's a playboy! He'll just cheat on me! "Said Ino.

"You too and that's why you two are engaged. "Said Mr. Yamanaka

"To make you two learn to settle! "Added Mrs. Yamanaka.

"You can't force me! "Yelled Ino.

"You can't run away like the one you did last year to the rich Italian guy. "Said Mr. Yamanaka.

"I can! And I'm not afraid to run away again! "Said Ino in a brave tone.

"Okay. We'll cut your credit card, sell your condominium and tell the studio to stop getting you as their model and advertiser. "Said Mrs. Yamanaka

"WHAT?! NO! PLEASE! "Ino pleaded.

"End of conversation princess. "Said Mr. Yamanaka and left the scene followed by Mrs. Yamanaka.

"Arghhhhh!!!!!" Ino commented.

**Uchiha residence.**

"Marry?! " Sasuke asked in a frustrated tone.

"Yes. "Replied Mr. Uchiha

"NO! I'm too young! Give me freedom! "Said Sasuke

"We can't do anything now because Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka approved already." Said Mrs. Uchiha

"No! "Said Sasuke

"Look, dear it's for your good and for our good! "Encouraged Mrs. Uchiha.

"So whether you like it or not you will marry Ino! "Said Mr. Uchiha and left.

"Dad! Not her! "Said Sasuke.

"Dear. This marriage will also teach you how to settle. "Said Mrs. Uchiha patiently.

"But! "

"Just be ready for dinner with the Yamanaka family. "Said Mrs. Uchiha and smile then she left.

"I'm doomed. " Sasuke said and threw the china vase on the wall.

"C'mon Ino it's okay to be married to an uchiha. Uchiha's are really nice and a family of good looking people! "Encouraged Tenten.

"Yeah right! "Said Ino in a sarcastic tone.

"I… I think it's the best for…you" said Hinata.

"Yeah. If ever that Emo freak did something to you tell I and I'll throw him in the cliff! "Said Temarie.

"That's too much! "Said Ino and laugh.

"And I'm sure he'll be sorry "said Temarie and smile.

"Don't worry Ino, we'll always here for you. "Said Sakura happily.

"Aww thanks guys! "Said Ino and give them a group hug.

**On the bar.**

"Good for you chicken hair! "Said Naruto trying to insult Sasuke.

"Shut up fox boy" said Sasuke and continue to drink.

"What's wrong with Ino? I think she's okay, she's beautiful, sexy, and smart and belongs to a rich family, I think you hit a jackpot! "Said Kiba trying to encourage Sasuke.

"There's nothing wrong with her! I'll just loose my freedom! "Said Sasuke.

"Yeah. Good for you cause your gonna stop breaking hearts! "Said Shikamaru

"Whatever. "Said Sasuke and continue drinking his drink.

Then a bunch of bodyguards entered the bar.

"Mr. Uchiha. It's 8 p.m and Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha requested us to get you for the dinner with the Yamanaka family. "Said the head bodyguard.

"See?! I told you guys this is just the beginning and I feel like I have a dog leash here. "Said Sasuke

"Its okay teme. You'll get used to it "Naruto and pat Sasuke's shoulder.

"Whatever dobe. "Said Sasuke as he paid his bill and followed by his bodyguards.

"That will teach him. "Said Shino.

"Yeah, this situation is good for him. "Said neji.

**Dinner.**

The uchiha and Yamanaka family sat on the table. Sasuke faced Ino.

"I think this will be a successful marriage! "Said Mr. Uchiha.

"Yes. With our kids being together and companies merge I think we can be successful! "Said Mr. Yamanaka.

As the elders talk the two never mention a word. They just stare at each other.

"_This is my future husband?! I mean he's okay he's good looking but is he a JERK?! "_Said Ino's thoughts.

"She'spr_etty alright but does she know how to be a HOUSEWIFE?! "Said_ sasuke's thoughts.

"So. We already planned the date for the wedding. "Said Mrs. Uchiha getting the attention of the two who are busy asking themselves stupid questions and what if's.

"When? "Asked Sasuke.

"Since its august 15 you guys are getting married in September 14! "Said Mrs. Yamanaka.

"THE FUCK?! "The two said simultaneously.

"I know it's a rush. But it will be okay. "Said Mr. Yamanaka.

"_I'm doomed! "_Said sasuke's mind.

"_NOOOOO!!!!!"_ said Ino's thoughts.

Thanks for the reviews! I'll do my best next time. :) I think I'll make this a sasuinoneji triangle since Neji's my fave too! Suggest!!! Your suggestion might be useful! So press the cute button there saying GO and type your critic or suggestion:)


	3. the rules

Playboy meets playgirl

Note- tnx for the reviews!!!!!! Well this chapter is their so called thing rules! It's only short but I'll add another chapter followed by this so you guys will be ok!

Disclaimer- wahahahahahah! I don't own Naruto!

Chapter three – the rules!

Ino and Sasuke were shoved to eat lunch by their parents.

"Listen up. I don't wanna get married yet. "Said Ino crossing her arms.

"What makes you think I wanna?! "Said Sasuke.

"Then let's turn this marriage fair since you want your freedom, I want my freedom. "Said Ino.

"Okay. So what? "Asked Sasuke.

"We'll set rules. "Said Ino

"Fine." Replied Sasuke.

"Rule no. 1 **you can have your girl I can have my guy. ** So in other words. You can have your own chic I can have mines without even minding each other. "Said Ino

"Okay. Approve. Now my turn. **No minding of each other's business** "pointed Sasuke.

"Okay. Fine. Hmmm**. Separate rooms**! "Ordered Sasuke.

"Yeah! Separate! I don't share rooms with creeps. "Said Ino simply.

"Whatever. "Replied Sasuke.

"**NO BABY YET! "**Added Ino.

"Yeah. No baby! "Sasuke agreed.

"About** the money. You share I share** "said Ino.

"Fine. "Replied Sasuke.

"What else? "Asked Ino. Sipping her drink.

"You** clean Monday Wednesday, Friday**. "Said Sasuke.

"Fine! But **you clean Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, Sunday's rest!** "Blurted Ino.

"**I go wherever I want and you go wherever you want! **"Added Sasuke

"Well. I think that's about it! "Said Ino.

"Fine! It's a deal! "Said Sasuke.

"Deal! "Replied Ino.

Then the two paid their bill and went to their own business.

Note- review!!! And I'll update!!!! Nyways tnx for the reviews!!!! The following chapters will be nice I promise!


	4. pretend to be a couple

Playboy meets playgirl.

Note- wahahahah I uploaded lotsa chapters today!!! Cuz im gonna be busy this summer ya know out of town so I'm gonna add lotsa chapters this week!!!! So people review!!!

And I'm gonna add a new story here ;) it's also a sasuino pairing with itainosasu triangle. It has a twist! By the way! I got insane! I think I'm crazy I made 3 chapters in a day : wahahahahahaha anyways have fun there reading my stuff. I just dunno why on earth did I make 3 chapters in a day? Probably because I'm bored.

Disclaimer- look boss, I don't own Naruto. So don't bug me!

Chapter four – pretend to be a couple.

The world already knows the uchiha and Yamanaka wedding it's on the newspaper, television, magazine and even international channels! Ino and Sasuke are doomed. This is bad. After the engagement was proclaimed Sasuke had stop having girls since they have to pose for a magazine, get interviewed because your future wife is a model and a superstar! Damn it! And so is Ino, she stopped hanging with those guys because they are busy preparing for the wedding. So young, so many problems.

Sasuke went to the studio for a pictorial cause they are gonna be a front cover of a magazine. Great just great because her goody goody wife wont let the opportunity pass.

"Why did you accept the offer? "Asked Sasuke while the two were walking to the studio

"I don't decline offers ya know! I'm a model here! "Said Ino

"Whatever. "Blurted Sasuke.

"Shut up emo freak and get used to it! "Provoked Ino.

"Whatever Blondie. "Replied Sasuke.

"Just pretend we are an item and everything will be okay! "Ordered Ino.

"Okay. But wait! Do we have to answer an interview? "Asked Sasuke.

"Duh! "Commented Ino.

"Waste of time. "Commented Sasuke.

"Listen up! If you don't wanna get a black eye here you better act good mister! I'm not afraid of you! "Said Ino.

"Whatever woman. "Replied Sasuke and leave Ino.

"_arghhh!!! This bastard!!! The nerve of him!!! I won't last long with a guy like this!!! "said_ Ino to herself.

So on the pictorial room.

"Mr. uchiha hug ms. Yamanaka and your cheek on her cheek. "ordered the director.

"can we change the po-"before Sasuke could finish Ino elbowed him.

"yes Mr. uchiha? "asked the director.

"nothing. "said Sasuke.

"stick your ass right! "whispered Ino.

"whatever, woman. "hissed Sasuke.

So the two have no choice but to follow the photographer's order.

INTERVIEW

Sasuke and Ino got interview in a channel that is airing internationally. They have no choice but to go there and answer some questions.

"so Mr. uchiha what did you like about ms. Yamanaka? "asked the host.

"_nothing. Ya well you know were forced to marry, I don't love her and she doesn't love me. She has no positive trait at all. She may look cute but she has no brains at all. "Sasuke_ wants to say that but he can't.

Then Ino glared at Sasuke. With an eyebrow twitching.

Sasuke knew this. He doesn't wanna be ham later so he lied.

"I love her humor; she's thoughtful, creative, smart and kind. She's my choice, really. "lied Sasuke.

Ino smirked. He better stick his ass right or else!

"how about you ms. Yamanaka? "asked the host.

"I like his tough personality, his kind heart and happy side." Lied Ino.

These two are lying. All the things they said were a lie and complete opposite but hey! This is for their reputation.

Then the crowd goes "oohh "… "awww" …..sorta like that.

Then the two in their minds. "ewww"…. "blehhhhh"

After the interview. The two were walking at the street.

"Sasuke, next time park the car somewhere near. "said Ino.

"whatever." Replied Sasuke.

"whatever ass. "said Ino.

"shut up. "said Sasuke.

"what did you say? "asked Ino holding a rolled newspaper.

"whatever piglet. "said Sasuke.

"YOU! "as Ino was about to hit Sasuke with the newspaper people began to look at them.

"oh I love you dear! Look were on paper! "bluffed Ino

"yeah, we are. "replied Sasuke going on with the bluff.

"whatcha looking at? "asked Ino to the people staring at them.

Then the people smiled and continue their activity.

"if you want a fight lets do it privately! "said Sasuke.

"well you're the one provoking me! "argued Ino.

"whatever" replied Sasuke

"_the nerve of this guy! _"said Ino to herself.

A few days…

"well well. Our teme is loving her girl. "said Naruto as they stopped in a magazine shop.

"is this really uchiha Sasuke??!!! Wahahahahahahah this is a joke! "laughed kiba reading the magazine containing Sasuke and Ino's photo's and interview

"troublesome. But I think he's learning to love. "said Shikamaru looking at the magazine.

" lets bet their answers are pure bluff! " said Chouji.

Naruto started to laugh at the answers In the magazine.

" let's show this to Sasuke. " said kiba.

"hey. Neji you okay? "asked shino.

" yeah. " replied neji but he's hurt, he deserves sasuke's spot! He loves Ino.

" _I'm gonna be with her. Not you. " _ said neji looking at Sasuke and Ino's photo.

Note- wowawow! So it looks like a nejiinosasu triangle. Yippee!!!! If you wanna read more you gotta review. By your reviews I'll be encouraged to type more.


	5. getting along and someone is jealous

Playboy meets playgirl.

Note- tnx for the reviews! People don't worry other pairings are…

Naruhina

Shikatem

Sakulee

Okay I have a question! Suggest who will be Kiba and Shino's pair! Will it be an oc? Or someone else? So tell me in your reviews! I love to hear suggestions!

Don't worry I'm gonna make Sasuke so jealous!!! :) really jealous!

So nuff said here is the story

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto stop bugging me.

Chapter five – getting along and someone is jealous

Sasuke's house.

" Sasuke teme! " called out Naruto holding a magazine.

" shit. " reacted Sasuke.

" I saw your answers here. Hahahahahahhahaha. " Said Kiba laughing out loud.

" Troublesome. Ya know what these three didn't even bother to stop laughing when they saw the magazine. " Said Shikamaru pointing to Naruto and Kiba.

" aww Sasuke teme is sweet with his wife! " said Naruto trying to insult Naruto.

" shut up fox boy. " said Sasuke.

"_I love her humor; she's thoughtful, creative, smart and kind. She's my choice, really"_

Naruto and Kiba together with Chouji gag at that part.

" shut up. " said Sasuke a bit irritated.

" those three are troublesome. My ears are painful just one more and I'm gonna put broccoli on their mouths. " said Shikamaru.

" since when is Sasuke was soooo kind? " asked Naruto referring to Ino's answer.

Then a burst of laughter is heard.

" so Shikamaru how's Temarie doing? "asked Sasuke.

" Temari's okay. We haven't seen each other a bit because she's busy with her work. " said Shikamaru.

" you neji in a relationship? " asked Sasuke.

" I'm not. " replied neji simply.

" who do you like anyway? Your last relationship was the badminton player. " asked Shikamaru.

" I like somebody else. But she's with a jerk who doesn't even deserve his spot. " replied neji looking at Sasuke.

" _what's his problem? Is he referring to me? _" asked Sasuke to himself confused.

Shikamaru notice how neji stare at Sasuke so he cut the two.

" this is troublesome. Let's go eat somewhere. " said Shikamaru and stand up.

" fine. " replied Sasuke.

Neji just stand up.

" oi laughing stocks let's go. " called out Shikamaru as he started to walk.

Then the three stop laughing and followed Shikamaru.

Girls p.o.v

The girls are eating at an Italian resuturant and discussing stuff.

" well well well looks like chicken hair is being a good boy. " said Temari looking at the magazine.

" yeah. Looks like you two are getting along. " said Tenten

" no. all the answers there are pure bluff. " said Ino busy eating her cake.

" what?! These are lies? " asked Sakura.

"yeah. " replied Ino.

Sakura slap her face.

" he's still a jerk ya know. " said Ino.

" w- well h-how bout you give him a c-chance? " asked Hinata.

Then Shikamaru's group entered the restaurant.

" awww. Our boys! " said Temari and quickly hug Shikamaru.

" awww. Temari didn't expect you'll be here. " said Shikamaru

" h-hi n-Naruto-kun. " greeted Hinata.

" hi Hinata. " said Naruto and smile.

Hinata blushed.

Then Sasuke entered the restaurant.

" _oh no he's here. _" said Ino to herself when she saw Sasuke.

" why don't you guys sit with us? " asked Tenten.

" sure. " replied Kiba.

So……..

" Sakura! I missed you! " said lee and give Sakura a kiss on the cheek.

"I miss you too. " replied Sakura.

Sasuke and Ino were shoved to sit next to each other but they decided to maintain a few spaces.

Tenten was staring at neji who was staring at Ino with an annoyed look.

" _does he like Ino? _" asked Tenten to herself.

" ehem. A couple is not even greeting each other. " said Naruto trying to hit Sasuke and Ino.

" so Sasuke. Give your wife a kissy kissy. " said Kiba.

"shut up. " said Sasuke.

" emo freak! Will you kiss your wife or I throw you at the pit of fan girls?! " asked Temari.

" none of the above. " replied Sasuke.

Ino got annoyed at what Sasuke said.

Then a flying plate hit Sasuke.

" s- Sasuke-kun are you alright? " asked Hinata.

" ouch! " commented Sasuke.

" _good for you" _ said Ino to herself

Then Kiba, Naruto and Chouji started laughing and fell from their chairs.

" you better learn some manners mister! " said Temari.

Then a waiter came.

" mam, why did you break our plate? " asked the waiter.

" shut up! I'll pay for it! Here buy 100 million glass plates! " Temari said and handed her credit card. Then the waiter left.

" _Temari's scary._" Said Sasuke to himself.

" so Sasuke will you give your wife a little kissy kissy? "asked Temari.

" fine! " said Sasuke.

The boys stop laughing and the girls are waiting for the kiss, neji was irritated.

Then Sasuke gave a cheek to cheek at Ino.

" I said kiss! " said Temari annoyed. Holding another plate.

" fine! I don't want my face bruised. " said Sasuke and kissed Ino on the lips.

Ino was blushing and so is Sasuke.

" awwwww. " commented Sakura.

" I got that on camera! " said Naruto holding his phone.

" troublesome. You need to wait for Temari to hurt you to give your wife a kiss. " said Shikamaru.

Neji was silent the whole time. He's annoyed and jealous.

After eating they went to the carnival.

" troublesome what are we doing here? " asked Shikamaru.

" were gonna have fun! " said Naruto.

" Sakura want to me to win you some prize? "asked lee.

" yeah. I love too! " replied Sakura.

" okay! " said lee with determination and quickly went to the nearest both.

" shika darling. Win me some bears! " said Temari.

" okay." Replied Shikamaru and joined lee.

" Hinata! Want some prizes? " asked Naruto.

" uh… yeah.." replied Hinata blushing.

" okay. " replied Naruto and joined them

" I'll buy candy." Said Chouji and left.

" I'll win my dog some stuff. " said Kiba and left.

Ino wasn't reacting or what. She knew that Sasuke won't win her anything because he's a jerk. Still she's jealous.

" oi. " Sasuke elbowed Ino.

"what?" asked Ino.

" want some stuff over there? "asked Sasuke.

" yeah. " replied Ino.

" okay. " said Sasuke and went to another booth.

" _what is he gonna do? "_ asked Ino to herself.

Then neji walked out of the group and vanished.

" _where will neji go?_" asked Tenten to herself a bit curious.

A few minutes. The girls were sitting on the stall of ice cream near the game booths.

Then the boys arrived carrying some stuff but Sasuke wasn't with them.

" for you Sakura" said lee and handed Sakura a cute stuffed toy.

" thanks! " said Sakura and kissed lee.

" for you Temari. " said Shikamaru and handed Temari a bunny.

" thanks shika! " said Temari and hugged Shikamaru.

" uh…Hinata…" said Naruto shyly and give Hinata a dolphin stuff toy.

"for me? Thanks! " said Hinata and grab it.

But Naruto seem unsatisfied with thanks so Hinata gave him a kiss on the cheek and the two blushed.

" wahahahah! I have some cool stuff! " said Kiba playing with his stuff.

" _maybe he won't win me anything at all._" Ino's thoughts said.

Then Sasuke arrived carrying a lot of stuff.

" here. " said Sasuke handing ino a lot of stuff toy. He was slightly blushing

" hoi teme! How did you win so many? " asked Naruto a bit jealous of Sasuke.

" thanks. " said Ino and hugged Sasuke.

She's happy that Sasuke also has a good side.

Sasuke just smile. Who never knew a girl like her would actually hug him freely.

Everyone was happy that the two are getting along. But one doesn't seem to like it

Neji saw the scene. His teeth gritted and his hand clenched. He won lots of stuff for Ino so Ino would be happy and there goes Sasuke ruining his plan!

" Tenten. " called out neji.

" yeah? "asked Tenten.

"for you. " neji handed a stuff toy to Tenten.

"thanks. " said Tenten blushing.

Then after Ino hugged Sasuke neji handed Ino a stuffed toy too.

" for me? "asked Ino.

" yeah. " replied neji.

"thanks. " said Ino and smile.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow to that. Why the hell did he gave her future wife a stuffed toy? Is he referring to him awhile ago? Does he like Ino?

His fist clenched and teeth gritted.

" _he better not make moves on Ino or else!_ " said Sasuke to himself.

Woah! Looks like neji is starting to make moves! And looks like sasuke's a bit jealous and looks like they are starting to like each other! Weheeeee! Thanks for the reviews! So please review more!


	6. itachi's back

Playboy meets playgirl.

Note- weheeeee…thanks for the reviews! With much love cchicotoo ))))))

Disclaimer- I own nothing hommie.

Chapter six- Itachi is back

He walked thru the airport. Many females kept on looking at him and the guys couldn't help but be jealous on how handsome he is. The prodigal son of the Uchiha's is back, uchiha Itachi...

Soon he reached their mansion. The guards and maids couldn't believe he returned after lots of years.

Sasuke had just finish having his shower, it's just 3 more weeks and hello wedding day. He sighed what a rush. He came down from his elegant marbled staircase and to his surprise he saw his older brother…

"Oh. Sasuke." Said Itachi in a calm tone.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"Aren't you gonna welcome me?" asked Itachi.

"Welcome you? When you ran away from home and disappear for 2 years without any contact or news from you?" asked Sasuke in an angry tone.

"I'm still your older brother. And my reason why I came home is to watch you get married." Itachi said simply.

"You're still not welcome." Sasuke shot back.

"Now now. That's not the way to treat big bro." said Itachi and picked up his bag.

"What's wrong here?" asked Mrs. Uchiha. As she was still wearing her robe.

"I'm back." Itachi said.

"Itachi? How glad am I!" Mrs. Uchiha said as she gives his son a hug.

"I'm glad too." Itachi replied.

"What's this?" asked Mr. Uchiha.

"Fugaku, Itachi is back." Mrs. Uchiha said

"Good to have you back Itachi." Said Mr. Uchiha trying to sound happily then he smirked and went back to his room.

"Don't worry. He's just cranky when he wakes up." Mrs. Uchiha said as she pat his sons shoulder.

"I understand." Replied Itachi and smirked.

"I hope he won't cause trouble this time." Sasuke said silently and went back to his room.

Ino arrived at the uchiha mansion. Because she and Sasuke will meet the one who'll arrange the wedding.

"You must be Ino." A voice said.

"Yes I am who are you?" asked Ino looking at the man

"I'm Sasuke's older brother." Itachi said and smiled.

"Oh. Nice to meet you. I am Ino Yamanaka by the way." Ino said.

"Nice to meet you too. I am uchiha Itachi." Itachi said.

Ino stare at the guy. He really looks like Sasuke. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke called her.

"Ino." Sasuke called out.

"Oh. Sasuke." Ino said.

"Let's go to the room upstairs. The wedding planner is there." Sasuke said as he dragged Ino away from Itachi.

Itachi just smirked.

…..

Dun dun dun dun! What those Itachi bring? Bad luck or good luck? Weheeeeee…wanna know what he will do? Then review! Wahahahha. Sorry for the short chapter. Hihihihi. So press the cute button there saying go and type in your critic or suggestion.


End file.
